Winnie (Hotel Transylvania)
Winnie CJ Apple Werewolf (simply known as Winnie) is a supporting character in Hotel Transylvania, a major character in Hotel Transylvania 2 and the secondary tritagonist of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. In the original film, she was usually seen with a binky in her mouth and is one of the werewolf pups. In the second and the third film, she is not seen with her binky anymore, as she has already grown up by the time of the sequels. She is apparently the youngest and the only one who respects Wayne. She is voiced by Sadie Sandler, the firstborn daughter of Adam Sandler, who voices Dracula in the film series. Personality She is the only one who respects Wayne, her father. She is also shown to have affection toward Dennis. ''Hotel Transylvania'' She first appears when her parents arrive at Hotel Transylvania and is seen in the entrance room to the hotel and can be seen sucking on her binky. She then appears with several of her brothers including her brother Walt sleeping in Wayne's bed and sucking her binky, while sucking her dad's ear only to be interrupted by a phone call. During this scene, her binky was confirmed to have a brown nipple. She then appears again during the disco scene in which she pushes her brothers off a floating table and displays a cute position while sucking her binky. She then makes one final appearance when Wayne calls upon her to help track Jonathan Loughran. She does this after spiting out her binky onto the ground and it disappearing in to the forest. It is unknown what happened to her after that, although it is assumed she attended the party at the end of the film. It is also unknown what happened to her binky. ''Hotel Transylvania 2'' In the sequel, she has grown up, turning from a toddler to a playful child. She was also revealed to be the best friend of Mavis and Jonathan's son, Dennis, who is also Dracula's grandson. Attending a birthday party for six of her brothers, she is excited to see Dennis there. She jumps on him, licks him and refers to him as her zing. She is also sad when he has to leave. Later, Winnie pounces on Dennis again when he wishes him a happy birthday at his party. When Dennis’s cousins make fun of him for being beaten by a girl, Winnie angrily barks and growls at them, scaring them into leaving Dennis alone. When Dennis runs away, Winnie goes with him and leads him to a tree house to hide from his arguing family. She brings him a dead pigeon to eat (which he doesn't) and mentions how she plans to graduate business school and start a company. Shortly after, Bela finds them, and throws Winnie to the ground after she bites him. Seeing Winnie hurt enrages Dennis and his vampire fangs and abilities finally start to show. She calls Dennis her zing after he attacks Bela and defends her. She later dances with him and she watches Dennis go to his birthday cake when it comes out Winnie has a shocked look on her face when the Elderly Gremln eats Dennis's entire birthday cake as the Elderly Gremlin says she didn't do it. ''Hotel Transylvania 3'' Gallery hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-4357.jpg|Winnie chases after her siblings, as they ride Johnny's scooter. HotelT2-Winnie-Dennis-zing.PNG|(Dennis: "Are you okay, Winnie?")"Yes, my Zing." Winnie hotel transylvania.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8320.jpg HotelT2-Winnie-Dennis-party.png Trivia *In first-second of Hotel Transylvania film series, she is only daughter. *In third of Hotel Transylvania film series, she is no longer only one daughter, she has a new younger sister named Sunny. Navigation pl:Winnie (Hotel Transylwania) Category:Animals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Hotel Transylvania Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Damsels